A common refrain heard among customers when evaluating new critical Software as a Service (SaaS) platforms is a lack of trust in the service. For example, if a cloud storage system is used, the customer must trust the service provider to provide adequate safeguards and security measures to protect customer data stored by the provider. This lack of trust creates a significant adoption barrier for new services. Service providers must combat this by articulating how secure their service is and attempting to prove it to customers in a myriad of ways (certifications among others).